


5000 Pieces

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: This ""Quartet Infernale"" challenge has the boys playing a childhoodgame. This is all Aries' fault!
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	5000 Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Infernale Challenge: The Games Challenge Comments: This is set in the Boys universe and in it, Alex has two arms.Thanks to Sue, Aries and Orithain for awesome beta, being there and support.Thank you to Garry, who doesn't know it, but inspires me daily. It started out with a plot, really it did! Now it's just basically sex.

  
**Interlude II  
5,000 Pieces**

  
"That doesn't go there." 

"It's the exact shade of blue as these other pieces; it goes there." 

"No it doesn't; you see that little hooked part? It doesn't fit in thatspace." 

"Well, where does it go then?" 

"I don't know, but I know it doesn't go there." 

Mulder raked his hands through his hair in frustration. Why had he agreed tothis? He had come home from his run and found Alex engrossed in this puzzle,the pieces covering the dining room table. Alex asked him to help, and now itwas two hours later and he was frustrated beyond belief. 

"Alex, tell me again why you bought this?" 

"Because the box said _Five Thousand Pieces, Hardest Puzzle Ever_. I wantedto prove it wrong. I used to do them when I was a kid; I thought it would befun." 

"Trust you to get into an ego fight with a game." 

"It's not a game, Mulder, it's a test." 

"A test?" 

"Yes, a test to see if you're smart enough to put the pieces in the rightorder to make the picture." 

"I'm well aware of the concept of puzzles, Alex. To me, they're a game, andI'm sick of playing right now." Mulder got up went to the fridge and broughtout two beers, giving one to Alex. 

"You're quitting?" 

"My neck is sore from being hunched over." He went over and flopped on thecouch, rubbing his neck. 

Alex looked down at the puzzle; they weren't even a quarter of the way done.They had all the outside pieces together, but the inside was still blank. Hesighed and went over to the couch to join Mulder. He replaced Mulder's handswith his own, and massaged the stiffness in his lover's neck away. 

"Hmmm, that's nice." 

Alex rubbed Mulder's neck harder; he could feel the knots of muscle underneaththe skin. Mulder was always so tense; he needed this at least twice a week. 

"What did you play when you were a kid, Fox?" 

"Risk, Life, Monopoly," Mulder started laughing. 

"What?" Alex finished rubbing Mulder's neck and started drinking his beer. 

Mulder shook his head, "Samantha and I used to get into these big fights overthe Monopoly all the time. She would try to outwit me, and me being her bigbrother, I couldn't let her do that. I loved beating her at that game. Sheloved to sabotage it though. She would re-colour all the squares, hide thehotels, stash hundreds in her socks. By the end, half of the money and pieceswere missing." Mulder laughed again quietly before a melancholy mood tookover. He took a sip of his beer but put it down quickly. 

Alex saw the look on Mulder's face; he knew he shouldn't have mentioned whenthey were kids; it just made Mulder sad. He kissed him, running the back ofhis hand down his cheek, feeling the stubble rough underneath. "I'm sorry." 

Mulder shook his head, "No, it's not your fault, I have to deal with it." Hebrought Alex's hand up to his lips and kissed it before letting them both dropto his lap, fingers still entwined. They sat in silence for awhile beforeMulder spoke again, "What did you play when you were a kid?" 

"Me? Well, my brother and I used to blow things up in the woods by our housewith cherry bombs. We would catch grasshoppers and interrogate them as warcriminals then torture them and ultimately blow them up." 

Mulder started laughing, "Jesus Christ, Alex, foreshadowing or what?" 

Alex smirked, "Yeah, I guess so. We liked to play cops & robbers a lot. Wealso played Starsky and Hutch. I was Hutch." 

"Who played Huggy Bear?" 

"The dog." 

Mulder laughed again. 

"I would sit in my Mom's car and pretend it was the striped tomato. I wantedto drive down the street and hear _Come in zebra three_ then stick my cherrylight on the roof of my car and go fight the bad guys." 

"How old were you?" 

"Eight." 

"I see." Mulder shook his head and took a sip of his beer. 

Alex started giggling, then laughing so hard that he put his head on Mulder'sshoulder to keep himself from falling over, tears rolling down his face. 

"What, Alex?" Mulder was starting to smile himself; Alex's laugh wasinfectious. 

It took a good five minutes before Alex could calm down. "Oh shit. I wantedto have that glowing red light on the roof of my car so bad. I...I took asmall red plastic pail and put it on the roof of the car, but the wind keptblowing it off. So I took a roll of masking tape and taped the pail to theroof so it wouldn't fall off. My Mom, she was a nurse who worked the night-shift. It was dark when she left for work and came home. She drove the carto work like that for a week without noticing. My Dad noticed though, and Igot in trouble." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah. I thought it was real cool you know. I just wanted a cop car of myown." Alex wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing. 

"What did your Dad do?" Mulder laughed. 

"He forbade us from playing in the car." 

"That must have hurt." 

"It did for awhile, then we just went back to blowing up insects in our backyard." 

"Do you still have the desire to blow things up? I know you like to shootpeople." 

"My job is shooting people. I have the desire to blow one thing these days." 

"Yeah, what do you want to blow up?" 

"I didn't say blow _up_ , Fox." 

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Is everything about sex with you?" 

"Yes." Alex was already tugging at the sweats Mulder wore, bringing them downaround his thighs. The early start of an erection was visible as Alex slid tothe floor to kneel in front of Mulder. He reached up and caressed Mulder'scock, watching it thicken with every light stroke of his fingers. 

Mulder leaned back into the couch, closed his eyes, and sighed happily; heloved this so much. He felt Alex stroke him to hardness, one hand on hiscock, the other fondling his balls. Then the warm wetness of Alex's mouthsurrounded his hardness, and he opened his eyes. He looked down at his lover,his head bobbing above his crotch. Green eyes looked up and met his hazelgaze, turning him on more and more. He leaned back again, relishing the wetheat of Alex's mouth and the talents of his tongue probing the slit in the topof his dick. He let out a moan. 

"Oh, yes, Alex. Yes, I love that." 

Alex was getting turned on himself, not just by his actions, but by Mulder'staste. If he could bottle Mulder's smell and taste, he would be in heaven.He reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans, giving himself a squeezebefore moving his hand up to caress Mulder's balls again. He felt sweat riseon Mulder's body and could hear his breathing get shallow and hard. Suddenly,there was a hand on his head, lifting him up off the hardness in his mouth. 

"Alex, " Mulder panted. "Alex, I want to fuck you." 

Alex stood and pulled Mulder to his feet. They both removed the remainder oftheir clothing and held each other, needing to feel their naked bodies againsteach other. They danced together in their passionate embrace, their tonguesand cocks slipping against each other. Mulder was backing them up towards thedining room table. 

When they finally reached their destination, Mulder spun Alex around to sprawlthe upper half of his body over the smooth wooden surface. He wet two fingerswith his saliva and started to prepare Alex. One finger entered Alex's ass,probing and pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Mulder was taking itdeliberately slow; he had almost come not more than two minutes ago, andneeded time to calm down so he could fuck Alex nice and slow. 

He leaned over and nuzzled the back of Alex's neck, kissing and licking downto his shoulder blades. He dug his finger deeper into Alex's smooth hole, hisother hand moving around to play with Alex's balls. After a minute or two,another finger joined the first in Alex's ass, stretching him wider. 

Alex had had enough of this; he was ready, so ready that he was going to comein about three seconds if Mulder kept stroking his sac like that. 

"Are you going to fuck me or play with me all night?" 

"A little anxious, Alex?" 

Alex bucked back against Mulder's fingers and began gyrating his hips, "Comeon, dammit!" 

"Calm down, Alex." Mulder pulled the fingers out of Alex and spit on hishands, lubing up his cock the best he could with his saliva and their pre-cum.Although they had many tubes of lube strategically placed around theapartment, they had neglected to put one in the dining room, and he wasn'tabout to go looking for one right now. 

"Fox, please, please, please," Alex whimpered. 

"Here I come, Skippy." 

Mulder held onto his cock with one hand and placed another one on Alex's hip.He pushed in slowly, letting the heat of Alex's body envelop his cock, makinghis whole body sweat. 

Alex bit his lower lip and tried to buck back, but Mulder held him down.Finally Mulder was inside him and leaned over his back, his hands stroking uphis sides and down his arms to merge their fingers together again. He felthis earlobe being nibbled on and his neck kissed and licked. Mulder wasmaking the barest movements with his hips, back and forth, side to side; thefeeling was exquisite agony. Mulder's weight kept Alex from moving his ownhips, trapping him in this slow pace. 

"Fox, please." 

"God, you feel good. I could stay like this all day." 

Alex whimpered. 

Mulder slowly untangled his fingers from Alex's and moved his hands up overhis back again, his strokes getting quicker. 

"You like that Alex; or do you want it harder?" 

"Harder, Fox, you know I like it hard." 

Mulder braced himself, one hand on each side of Alex, and started to move inand out of him at a fast pace. 

"How's that, Alex?" 

"Harder, Fox, fuck me, Fox." 

Mulder slammed into Alex as hard as he could, his balls bouncing off of Alex'sfirm ass cheeks. The smell of their lust and musk mixed together and waftedup to Mulder's nostrils, making him drive harder into his lover. 

"Oh yeah, Fox, that's great." Alex clawed at the pieces of puzzle at thetable, trying to get a good grip to thrust back. Soon they established arhythm that left both men moaning and panting. 

Mulder leaned over Alex and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping madly,whispering in his ear, "Come for me, baby, show me how much you like it." 

Alex whimpered and groaned then cried out as he came, long spurts of semenflowing out of him and underneath the dining room table. 

When Mulder was sure his lover was spent, he came, releasing his cum deep intoAlex. He thrust a few more times before collapsing on Alex's back, gaspingfor breath. It took a few minutes for Mulder to calm down before hedisengaged himself from Alex and left to find a warm cloth. He came back andcleaned them up, bringing Alex up off the dining room table. He turned himaround and kissed him for a long time before he broke away. 

"Hmmm, Alex, I have some bad news." 

"What?" 

"When you came, you came all over the pieces of the puzzle that were in theopen box under the table." 

Alex looked under the table then laughed, "Now it really is the hardest puzzleever." 

Mulder groaned, "That was awful." 

"I know, I just had to say it." 

Alex kissed Mulder again before going over to put his clothes on. "C'mon,Fox, we'll play some more later. You can even be Hutch." 

THE END 

* * *

Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.   
Series/Sequel: This is a Boys interlude.   
I really like Feedback! [email removed]   
Spoilers: Demons.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.   
Summary: This "Quartet Infernale" challenge has the boys playing a childhoodgame. This is all Aries' fault!   
Comments: This is set in the Boys universe and in it, Alex has two arms.Thanks to Sue, Aries and Orithain for awesome beta, being there and support.Thank you to Garry, who doesn't know it, but inspires me daily. It startedout with a plot, really it did! Now it's just basically sex.   
---


End file.
